Trapped by the Enemy's Bloodline
by Akari's passion in life
Summary: well this is something that I have always thought about since I started being a final fantasy fan. ever wander how Sephiroth would be as a father? well this story is based on that one question. well I hope someone can enjoy this story as much as I am.
1. Chapter 1

Trapped by the Enemy's Bloodline

By

Akari AKA RAB

Auther's Note: I don't own characters the makers of final fantasy do. I am the creator of only Akari. I am only doing this for fun and am not making anything on this.

Chapter 1

Hiking alone in the woods she suddenly stumbles onto a conversing group of people in the path. She finds herself looking for a way around them. She moves to the right where there was more room to move past them without being rude and interupting the conversation any. She suddenly was caught and held close by one of the three men. Her mouth was covered and she was held so she couldn't struggle at any rate. The men were stronger than she was and she could do nothing to get out of their grip. She was trapped and she had no idea if these men were her enemy or friends. She faught against her fear as she then felt a hand go around her neck. "Shh young one this will hurt for a while," said the man with the silver hair. He put pressure on her neck and she struggled more. Fighting now to stay awake as breathing was getting hard for her. Feelinf the hand over her mouth fall as she was held still. He felt her weaken as he held her close to him. She looked at the man choking her and before she gave into them she asked in a whisper, "Why?" She soon after asking closed her eyes and was falling asleep. Soon after she had fallen asleep the man who had her neck let her go. "You my dear have a date with our boss," said the red-head as he picked her up. He turned and started to walk back to the building where his boss was.

As she started to wake up again she looked around the room. She knew that this place was unfarmiliar to herat the sametime she looked for someone she knew. Looking at the window she found one of her captors looking out at the woods just outside. She looked at him for a moment as she stayed still. Not wanting to startle him out of his musings as he was waiting for someting to happen to her. He had to find out what happened to this girl to have her so mistrusting to others. He wandered what he would do if the tests came back possitive that she was his child. Would he be able to keep her safe? Would he be able to help her fight off antone who would try to do bodily harm to her? "And to think you grew up not knowing your ture patentical," he said as he finally turned to face her. She looked over at him moving just a bit as she thought of what he had just said. Her look suddenly rurned puzzled when she couldn't figure out what he was getting at. She looked at the ceiling as she thought of the answer. Could it be that she found what she has been searching for? Could this man really be her one true father? She looked back at himas she tried not to over excite herself just in case the tests came out the other way. "Could it be true? Could you be the only parent I have left? How then could I know so little about you?" she finally asked him. Before he could answer someone had entered the room. He looked at the girl then he looked at the silver haired man. "Could I speak with you outside please Sephiroth?" asked the doctor as he looked at the girl on the bed with a smile. She looked at the blonde as he spoke and the girl's heart became awhere that she might hear yelling if things turn out badly. She desided to prepare herself for the worstjust in case of a bad out come. She howver found that she wasn't alone but with the man who was called Sephiroth's two friends. "You'll be in safe hands with these two until I come back," said Sephiroth as he walked out of the door. She nodded as she sat back feeling more comfortable with the whole situation as it came to be. This was the first time that she ever could be safe being around anyone other than herselfin the years after her mother's death.

The red-headed man looked at Sephiroth then at the girl they brought in. He saw some simularities as he watched this girl more so thank his friend. Who was trusting this girl to their protection. "We heard your questions to Sephiroth. We won't know anything until the tests come back. I am Genesis and this is my long time friend Angeal," he said extending his hand to the girl in a formal introduction. She looked at both men warily as she took Genesis' extended hand. "I am Akari. What tests do you speak of?" asked Akari as she in turn introduced herself to these men. She then shook the hand of the other in greeting just as wary. "We extracted your blood to see if you have any family ledt in this cruel world as you seem to feel. The world does not seem to favor us either yet as cruel as it may be all we do is live as you do. Yet there is less trust in your heart than in our hearts combined. My only questions to you are why would that be? What did this world do to you to have you mistrust even the one man you should not have been kept away from?" asked Genesis as he explained as best be could to the girl. She thinks about his questions and tries to come up with the best answers to both of them. She wanders why they try to find out about her as they are. She looks at the door the see if it is still shut. After listening for a bit only to her nothing coming from the hallway does she answer. "Since my mother died I have been alone. Unloved and not needed or wanted. I lived for years not knowing of any other parent so I never really thought of looking for one," she answered as best she couldand as honestly as she could. Genesis and Angeal looked at the girl's eyes and saw nothing but truth. Did the girl see no reason to lie to them or did she finally find people to trust. Both men wandered at those questions but didn't have the chance to ask. For when they opened their mouths to ask her more questions the door opened to reveal Sephiroth and the doctor. And by the look in Sephiroth's eyes told them that she hs someone new to watch after her. She now had someone to teach her how to be a better fighter than she was already.


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped by the Enemy's Bloodline

please read chapter 1 first.

Chapter 2

She looked at him her look was enough to get him to start talking again. He went over to her as he saw her tilt her head to one side. "Well looks like your lessons are going to start tomorrow in the early morning," he said as he was not going to let her leave this place alone until his death. Her eyes were wide as this was not what she had expected from the test that the other two were talking about. She was going to have to get use to this and with the years that she has spent alone, she wasn't so sure that she could get use to it. "This is going to get some getting use to. It's been a while since I had to answer to anyone," she said as she sat back with a hand over her eyes. "Well you will eventually get use to smoeone telling you what to do now. You will have to in order to learn from us," said Sephiroth as he looks her in the eyes. He saw the shock in her eyes before she ended up covering them over. She finally looked up and all she saw was Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth as she moved her arm away. She was in a way hoping that this was not happening. But again she was also kinda excited to have someone to look up to. She was starting to wander why this was happening. "I never knew my father and I was starting to think he never wanted to be one. I was fifteen when I helped a rebellious group. I was on my own since I was seven learning as I go. Watching those I could until I myself could be considered old enough to pick up arms and fight for what I believed in," she explained as she looked at the one man just as carefree as herself. He looked over at her as he knew all to well what a lonely life can do for a person. He knew that on top of being able to form as ice dragon she could also be more like him. She could in this form have his power and strength is given the proper training. He wanted to find out what this girl could do and what he still needed to teach her. Her heart has been searching for this moment for years and now it is here. Genesis wandered why she wasn't more happy to see or to here that she still had a family. She was more afraid of loosing that freedomthat she had before this was revealed to anyone. When she covered her eyes that was when he saw the expression in her movements rather than in her eyes. "We should go so you can be well rested for tomorrow's lesson," said Angeal as he noticed that this girl was starting to fall asleep again. The last thing that she had before this was revealed to anyone. When she covered her eyes that was when he saw the expression in her movements rather than her eyes. "We should go so you could be well rested for tomorrow's lesson," said Angeal as he noticed that this girl was starting to fall asleep again. The last thing that she remembered seeing was the man she was going to have to get use to calling her father leaving. Seeing his streagth and power in his stride as he left her to what she needed now.

*****

In the aerly morning just before dawn she awoke to a nightmare as the door flew opened. It was the same one that got her awake starting many years ago. It scared her enough to make her draw one of her guns that she carries until her eyes became more focused to who was in the room with her. She got up as she started to focus and remember where she was. She looked around as she knew the reason these men were sent for her. Looking at them she suddenly realized that she recognized one of them. She was just not going to say it in front of people that she didn't know or remember. She stood there with her arms folded as she waited for them to state their business. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked as she was not use to being told what to do. They knew full well that this was new to her and if they think that changes will happen over night it was not going to be her changing. "We are here to take you to the LGH Stimulater Facility. At your father's request we were asked to find you a guide around here. Zack here has offered his time to show you around this place," said Tseng as he to lowered his weapon. She looked at him as she at the same time started to relax more in their presence. She looked at Zack and just nodded to him in greeting. "Alright then I guess we should get going," she said as she strapped the last of the two swords that around her waist. She then clasped the rest of the clasps to her right leg. She checked the room to see if she forgot anything before she left to start her lessons.

*****

So how would it feel to know her fathershe was about to find out what it's like to have someone to call her dad. She had a secret but she had to keep it as it was for the safety of the world. She knew Zack knew this secret but she was hoping he was able to keep it. "Well now I know why you waited to strap the side sword on," said Zack as he tried to get her to talk more. She looked at him as with a soft smile as she thought of a come back. "Yeah that one is a pain in the ass but it makes me feel just as safe," she said as she looked ahead and watching where she is going. She was making a mental map so she could soon get here alone. Both Tseng and Zack smiled at her quick come back to Zack's comment. She after all has been through was starting to stand straight and proud of who she knew she was. She was no weak child by all means. People could hurt her and they could throw her down. What made her proud was the strength that she hid within her. Her dragon's pride was one thing no one would dare to take away from her. "They may trap me, they may hurt me, but there is nothing that can take my pride away," she said aloud as she walked up to the three who were taking over her trining. When they heard her speak of them trying to take the freedom she once had away from her they smiled. Although she has been alone in her training all this time. If he had known about her sooner her training would have been with him all along. No he had to teach her from scratch. "Well, we could go easy on you this time child," said Genesis as he saw her look change. Her heart to that comment was suddenly chilled at the thought of someone going easy on her because she was a girl. "Go as hard as you want. Don't go easy on me because I am a girl," she said as sternly as she could without laughing at the look on Sephiroth's face. She looked at him her hands on her hips as she got a serious look on her face again. "Alright let's see what you got then kid. Then we will deside on how hard or easy to go on you," said Sephiroth as he matched her look exactly without flaw. She has kept this look since her mother's abandonment and she was goingto keep it now. She was not so willing to have to prove herself to anyone of just how brave she really was. Nor did she want to stay trapped where she was for as long as he intended her to be. She looked at them as she rested a hand on the hilt of the sword on her hip. "Then let's go already. I am tired of having to prove my worth to all I meet," she said as she refused to be the first one into the facility. She knew all to well not to let her enemy at her back. Finally all four of them were in the facility and Akari's look never falters as the room was activate. Akari's right hand moved to her sword in back of her at the same time Sephiroth took her hand away from that sword. "You will not be using those two. As farmiliar as they are to you. I have brought you one from mother. The one your birth mother had been givennow her daughter must wield it in her stead," he said reaching for the sheathed sword behind his back. She took it as soon as he let it go he watched as she took out the blade. She couldn't help but feel proud and honored at the sme timewith this sword in her hands. She figured she could use the free hand for one of her guns or other things in her arsonal. It was time to prove herself once again as she always does by the sword and other forms of fighting that she knew of. She had her pride as a warrior and as a person to stand tall against all three. But had no idea if she had the strength to do so.


End file.
